mvf_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Auntie Mame
Auntie Mame 1958, directed by Morton DaCosta (IMDB Link) IMDB Summary: An orphan goes to live with his free-spirited aunt. Conflict ensues when the executor of his father's estate objects to the aunt's lifestyle. *Rosalind Russell - Mame Dennis *Forrest Tucker - Beauregard Jackson Pickett Burnside *Coral Browne - Vera Charles *Fred Clark - Dwight Babcock *Roger Smith - Patrick Dennis, Older *Patric Knowles - Lindsay Woolsey *Peggy Cass - Agnes Gooch *Jan Handzlik - Patrick Dennis, Younger *Joanna Barnes - Gloria Upson *Pippa Scott - Pegeen Ryan *Lee Patrick - Doris Upson *Willard Waterman - Claude Upson *Robin Hughes - Brian O'Bannion *Connie Gilchrist - Norah Muldoon *Yuki Shimoda - Ito *Brook Byron - Sally Cato MacDougall *Carol Veazie - Mrs. Burnside *Henry Brandon - Acacius Page *Cris Alexander - Mr. Loomis (uncredited) *Walter Bacon - Guest at House (uncredited) *Frank Baker - Party Guest (uncredited) *Alex Ball - Actor in Play (uncredited) *Olive Blakeney - Dowager (uncredited) *Lela Bliss - Party Guest (uncredited) *Peter Bourne - Party Guest (uncredited) *John Caler - College Boy (uncredited) *Evelyn Ceder - Woman in White (uncredited) *Roydon Clark - Stable Boy (uncredited) *Booth Colman - Alan, Party Guest (uncredited) *Max Cutler - Gangster (uncredited) *Morton DaCosta - Edwin Dennis (voice) (uncredited) *Jack Daly - Workman (uncredited) *Mark Dana - Reginald (uncredited) *Paul Davis - Stage Manager (uncredited) *Alphonso DuBois - Actor in Play (uncredited) *Margaret Dumont - Noblewoman in Play (uncredited) *Sandra Edwards - Party Guest (uncredited) *Adolph Faylauer - Sleeping Man in Audience (uncredited) *Robert Gates - Actor as 'Lord Dudley' (uncredited) *Gregory Gaye - Vladimir Klinkoff (uncredited) *James Gonzalez - Party Guest (uncredited) *Rand Harper - Pianist (uncredited) *Michael Harris - Party Guest (uncredited) *Sam Harris - Mr. Jackson (uncredited) *Charles Heard - Dr. Feuchtwanger (uncredited) *Butch Hengen - Emory MacDougall (uncredited) *Gloria Holden - Guest at Garden Party (uncredited) *Dick Hudkins - Stable Boy (uncredited) *Terry Kelman - Michael Dennis (uncredited) *Fred Kelsey - Front Row Audience at Play (uncredited) *Colin Kenny - Perry (uncredited) *Mike Lally - Stagehand (uncredited) *Louise Lane - Jazzy Dame (uncredited) *Cajan Lee - Woman Hunter (uncredited) *Carl M. Leviness - Actor on Stage (uncredited) *Robert Locke Lorraine - Party Guest (uncredited) *Max Mannes - Party Guest (uncredited) *Thomas Martin - Party Guest (uncredited) *Tom McDonough - Expressman (uncredited) *Owen McGiveney - Man Wearing Monocle (uncredited) *Frank McLure - Actor on Stage (uncredited) *Daniel Meyers - Groom (uncredited) *Harold Miller - Ship Passenger (uncredited) *Sol Murgi - Party Guest (uncredited) *Forbes Murray - Party Guest (uncredited) *George Nardelli - Audience Member (uncredited) *Doye O'Dell - Cousin Jeff (uncredited) *Barbara Pepper - Mrs. Krantz (uncredited) *Jack Perrin - Doorman (uncredited) *Richard Reeves - Mr. Krantz (uncredited) *Waclaw Rekwart - Party Guest (uncredited) *Leoda Richards - Party Guest (uncredited) *Larry Rio - Taxi Driver (uncredited) *Gladys Roach - Mrs. Klinkoff (uncredited) *Victor Romito - Party Guest (uncredited) *Sam Savitsky - Party Guest (uncredited) *Jeffrey Sayre - Front Row Audience at Play (uncredited) *Hazel Shermet - Macy's Customer (uncredited) *Dean Smith - Puts Mame on her Horse (uncredited) *Smokey - Mame's Horse (uncredited) *Bert Stevens - Party Guest (uncredited) *Dub Taylor - County Veterinarian (uncredited) *Arthur Tovey - Actor in Play (uncredited) *Ruth Warren - Mrs. Jennings (uncredited) Category:New York Category:New York City Category:Social Climber Category:Socialite Category:Bohemian Category:Aunt Category:Nephew Category:Matterhorn Category:Travel Montage Category:Great Depression Category:1929 Wall Street Crash Category:Family Category:Southern Family Category:1958